Vikings and Dragons of Berk
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: Hiccup and his sister Isabella find Toothless and help him and the they defeat the Red Death. Suck at summery's please read the story.
1. Chapter One: Intro & Back Story

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _(A/N This is going to be a cross-over between Twilight and HTTYD)_

 _Chapter One: Intro & Back Story_

 _Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment_

 _until it becomes a memory. - Dr Seuss_

Hiccup's _Pov_

This is Berk my village, I live here with my dad, sister and villagers. My name is Hiccup, my sister's name is Isabella and my dad's name is Stoic. My dad is the chief of our village, our people have lived on Berk for seven generation's.

 _We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets._ _The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...dragons._ _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. "I guess you have noticed that I haven't mentioned my mother. Well she died during one of the dragon attacks when my sister and I were younger._

 _"My sister Isa is three years older than me so she knew our mother before she died and my sister didn't handle my mother's death very well so my dad sent her to stay with our uncle Charlie on Washington Island. Isa should be coming home in three days."_

"Viking: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!"

"Hoark: What are you doing here?!"

"Burnthair: Get inside!"

"Viking: What are you doing out?"

"Phlegma: Get back inside!"

"Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

"Hiccup: That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do."

 _"_ Morning Hiccup, I see you weren't carried off. Gober said to me" "Who me? They wouldn't now what do to with all of this. I said to Gober" "Well they need tooth picks don't they? Gober said to me"

"Stoick: What have we got?"

"Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Stoick: Any Night Furies?"

"Starkard: None so far."

"Stoick: Good."

"Viking: Hoist the torches!"

"Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

"Hiccup: See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."

"Viking: FIRE!"

"Astrid: Alright, let's go!"

"Hiccup: Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler."

"Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!"

"Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!"

"Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"Gobber: You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!"

"Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."

"Viking: Arggh!"

"Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Hiccup: Mild calibration issue-"

"Gobber: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."

"Hiccup: But, you just pointed to all of me!"

"Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

"Hiccup: Ohhhh..."

"Gobber: Ohhhh, yes."

"Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

"Hiccup: One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here."

"Hiccup: A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status."

"Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!"

"Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

"Catapult Operator: Fire!"

"Hiccup: And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

"Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this."

"Hiccup: But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"

"Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

"Stoic: JUMP!"

"Hiccup: This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."

"Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"

"Gobber: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

"Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!"

"Viking #7: Come back here!"

"Hiccup: Yeah, I know! Be right back!"

"Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"

"Hiccup: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."

"Hiccup: Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"

"Hiccup: Except for you."

"Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!"

"Spitelout: Right!"

"Stoick: You're all out."

"Hiccup: Sorry, Dad."

"Hiccup: Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

"Hiccup: It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"Stoick: STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

 _"_ Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"Isa: You do know that your talking to Hiccup right? I mean he's one of the people who doesn't follow the simplest orders. Someone said to dad" "Isa? Isa is that you? Dad asked Isa" Yeah of course it is who else would be brave enough to interrupt you yelling at Hiccup. Isa said while walking towards us"

 _(A/N: Stoic and Isa hug each other then Isa and Hiccup do the same.)_

 _"When did you get back Isa? Dad asked Isa" "Just a few minutes ago I've been home long enough to take my stuff back home and catch the end of your arguing match with Hiccup. Isa said to dad"_

 _"Isa how long are you staying? I asked her" "I'm back for good if you and dad will have me? Isa said to us" "Of course we'll have you this is your home to remember. Dad said to Isa" "Do you want me to take Hiccup home while you clean up this way Gober can stay with you and help? Isa asked dad"_

 _"_ Yes please Isa. Dad said to Isa" "Come on little brother you can catch me up to date on what's been happening while I've been gone. Isa said to me" "Ok come on then. I said to Isa" "So what's been happening? Isa asked me" "Well when you left to stay with Uncle Charlie dad just got worse he started ignoring me yelling at me when ever I did something wrong, I guess I remind him to much of mum. All the other kids started bulling me. Village life since you've been gone has been depressing.

 _I mean don't get me wrong all the time I've had on my own allowed me to be able to create and build things, I've got my own office type room in the forge where I work with Gober during the day when he isn't with dad. Dad and I were also missing you to. I told Isa"_

 _"What about you Isa? I asked her" "Well it was weird at first not being able to see you and dad every day, also trying to get used to the daily routine of where Uncle Charlie lives. I missed you and dad every day while I was gone, but I really needed to get away for a few years. It was really hard on me as well as dad when mum died. I miss her every day. But now that I'm home for good hopefully I can start to heal our family. Isa told me"_

 _A/N: What do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	2. Chapter Two: Dragon Training

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Two: Dragon Training_

 _If it doesn't challenge you, it doesn't change you. - Fred DeVito_

 _Hicup's Pov_

 _"Well what was that I heard about you shooting a dragon down? Isa asked me" "Wait you belive me? I asked Isa" "I course I do I don't have any reason not to belive you. Isa told me" "So are we going to find that dragon or are we going to sit around here all day? Isa asked me"_

 _"Yeah lets go. I said to Isa" "Well we've searched basically every where around here are you sure the dragon landed around here? Isa aske me" "Yeah I am Isa over here I've found a trench like path way. I called over to Isa" "Well what are we waiting for lets go find that dragon then. Isa said to me"_

 _"Wow you were right you did hit the night furry. Isa said to me" "Yeah I did this Isa look at his tail. I said to Isa" "Oh my god its never going to be able to defend it self or feed it self without its tail. Isa said to me" "Well why don't we get him free before we do anything else. I suggested to Isa"_

 _"Good idea. Isa said to me" "Why don't you do one end while I do the other. I suggested to Isa" Yep sounds good to me. Isa said to me" "Easy boy easy, we just want to help. Isa said to the dragon" "Hicup watch out. Isa called to me" "Woa. I said"_

 _(A/N: Toothless did the samething to Hicup that he did to Hicup in the movie when Hicup freed Toothess.)_

 _"Well now we should head home before dad starts to get worried we'll come back tomorrow. Isa said to me" "Yeah ok. I agreed with Isa" "Hey Dad. Isa and I said to dad" "Hicup, Isa where have you guys been? Dad asked us" "Hicup and I went to see if the dragon he thought he shoot was still in Raven point. Isa told dad"_

 _"Well was it? Dad asked" "No. But it was but it got free of the ropes holding it I just don't know how. Isa said to Dad" "I'm sorry for not beliving you Hicup. Dad said to me" "It's alright dad I didn't really expect you to belive me what with my track record. I told dad"_

 _"Well Hicup you get what you've always wanted you start dragon training in the morning. Dad said to me" "Ok cool. I said to dad" "Dad why do you have a bag packed? Isa asked dad" "Well I'm taking a few ships with me to try and destroy the dragon's nest before winter sets in. Dad told us"_

 _"Do you want me to stay here and look after Hicup Dad? Isa asked dad" "Yes please Isa. Dad said to Isa" "Well I'll be back maybe. Dad said to us" "And we'll be here p_ _robably_ _. Isa and I said to dad"_

 _(Stoic leaves and Isa & Hicup go to bed.)_

 _Next Morning Day One of Dragon Training_

 _"Gober: Welcome to dragon training."_

 _"Astrid: No turning back."_

 _"Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns."_

 _"Ruffnut: I hoping for some mauling on my shoulder or lower back."_

 _"Astrid: Yeah its only fun if you get a scar out of it."_

 _"Hicup: Yeah no kidding right pain love it."_

 _"Tuffnut: Oh great who let him in."_

 _"Gober: Right lets get started. The recrut who does best wins the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the whole village."_

 _"Snotlout: Hicup's already killed a night furry so does that discolify him or...?"_

 _"Tuffnut: Can I train at the top of the class with the cool viking's?"_

 _"Gober: Don't worry your small and your weak that will make you less of a target they'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking like teens instead."_

 _"Gober: Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.  
_

 _"Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback!"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth times two."  
_

 _"Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare!"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Firepower: fifteen."  
_

 _"Gobber: The Terrible Terror!"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"_

 _"Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Jaw strength: eight."_

 _"Snotlout: Woa woa wait aren't you going to teach us first."_

 _"Gober: I belive in learning on the job."_

 _"Gober: Today is about survivle, If you get blasted your dead."_

 _"Gober: Quick what's the first thing your going to need."_

 _"Hicup: A doctor."_

 _"Fishlegs: Plus five speed."_

 _"Astrid: A shield."_

 _"Gober: Shield's go."_

 _"Gober: Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"_

 _"Tuffnut: Get your hand off my shield."_

 _"Ruffnut: There's like a million shields."_

 _"Ruffnut: Take that one it has a flower on it. Girl's like flowers."_

 _"Ruffnut: Oops now this one has blood on it."_

 _"Gober: Ruffnut, Tuffnut your out."_

 _"Tuffnut: What?"_

 _"Ruffnut: What?"_

 _"Gober: Those shield's are also great for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw of a dragon's aim. All dragon's have a limited amount of shots. How many does a gronkil have?"_

 _"Snotlout: AHHHHH! Five?"_

 _"Fishlegs: No six."_

 _"Gober: Correct that's one for each of you."_

 _"Fishlegs: I really don't...! AHHHHHHH."_

 _"Gober: Fishlegs out."_

 _"Fishlegs: AHHHH."_

 _"Gober: Hicup get in there."_

 _"Hicup: AHH."_

 _"Snotlout: So any way I'm moving into my parent's basement you should come by to work out you look like you work out?_

 _"Astrid: geh."_

 _"Snotlout: AHHH."_

 _"Gober: Snotlout your done."_

 _"Hicup: So I guess it's just you and me huh?"_

"Astrid: Nope just you."

"Hicup: AHHHH."

 _"Gober: One shot left. HICUP! And that's six go back to bed you over grown sauage you'll get another chance don't you worry. Remember a dragon will always always go go for the kill."_

 _"So why didn't you. Isa and I said at the same time" "You know Hicup you did really well in the arena today. Isabella said to me" "Yea I guess at least I didn't get killed. I said to Isa"_

 _"Hicup - Well this was stupid."_

 _"Isa - Hicup what's that on the ground by your foot?_

 _"Hicup - I think its a dragon scale."_

 _"Isa - Well that was close."_

 _"Hicup - Yeah it was."_

 _"Isa - What are we going to do about the dragon's tale Hicup?"_

 _"Hicup - Well first we need to gain the dragons trust."_

 _"Isa - Why don't we come back tomorrow with some fish?_

 _"Hicup - Yeah that would be a good first step to getting the dragon's trust."_

 _"Isa - Come on lets go home._

 _"Hicup - Yeah ok."_

 _A/N: So that's another chapter done. What do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	3. Chapter Three: More Info Earned

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Three: More Info Earned_

 _If you can dream it, you can do it. Walt Disney_

Hiccup's _Pov_

 _The Great Hall_

 _"Gober: Right where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"_

 _"_ Astrid: I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

 _"Ruffnut: Yeah we noticed."_

 _"Snotlout: No no you were great that was so Astrid."_

 _"_ Gober: "No she's right you have to be tough on yourselves."

 _"_ Gober: Where did Hiccup go wrong today?"

 _"Ruffnut: "Ah he showed up."_

 _"Tuffnut: Ah he didn't get eaten."_

 _"Isa: I could say the same thing about Tuffnut just because my brother will put up with your constant put downs doesn't mean that I am. So leave him alone."_

 _"Astrid: "He's never where he should be."_

 _"Gober: Thank you Astrid."_

 _"Gober: Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."_

 _"Gober: No attacks tonight. Study up."_

 _"Tuffnut: Wait, you mean, read?"  
_

 _"Ruffnut: While we're still alive?"  
_

 _"Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-"  
_

 _"Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that..."  
_

 _"Ruffnut: ...But, now..."  
_

 _"Snotlout: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."  
_

 _"Fishlegs: Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..."  
_

 _"Hiccup: So I guess we'll share?"  
_

 _"Astrid: Read it."  
_

 _"Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh...tomorrow."_

 _"Isa: I don't know why you put up with them being mean to you."_

 _"_ Hiccup: Sis relax as long as they don't do anything to me but put me down then its fine. The way they treat me is no different to what they would do in the past just leave it alone Isa, soon we'll prove them wrong just you wait and see."

(A/N: Hiccup reads the dragon manual with Isa before they go home to bed.)

 _A/N: So that's another chapter done. What do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	4. Chapter Four: Dragon Training Day Two

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Four: Dragon Training Day Two_

 _Doubt whom you will, but never yourself.  
Christian Nestell Bovee_

Hiccup's _Pov_

 _Next Morning Day Two of Dragon Training_

 _"Hiccup: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!"  
_

 _"Gobber: Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!"  
_

 _"Gobber: Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"  
_

 _"Fishlegs: AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"  
_

 _"Gobber: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"  
_

 _"Ruffnut: Ugh! Do you ever bathe?"  
_

 _"Tuffnut: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!"  
_

 _"Ruffnut: How about I give you one?!"  
_

 _"Gobber: Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh."  
_

 _"Hiccup: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"  
_

 _"Gobber: No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE!"  
_

 _"Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically-"  
_

 _"Astrid: Hiccup! Get down!"  
_

 _"Snotlout: Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this."  
_

 _"Astrid: Hey!"  
_

 _"Snotlout: The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"  
_

 _"Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"  
_

 _"Gobber: Hiccup!"  
_

 _"Astrid: HICCUP!"  
_

 _"Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!"  
_

 _"Ruffnut: She could do better."  
_

 _"Hiccup: Just... let me... why don't you..."  
_

 _"Gobber: Well done, Astrid."  
_

 _"Astrid: Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on."_

 _"Come on little brother. Isa called over to me" "Coming Isa. I said to her" "Are we going to stop and get the fish on the way. I asked Isa" "Yeah we are now come on we need to get out of here, and back before dark." Isa said to me"_

 _"_ I wonder where he is. Isa said to me" "Woa there you are. I said to the dragon" "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... teeth." "Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more." "I don't think he want's more Hiccup. Isa said to me"

(A/N: Toothless then drops half of the fish in Hiccup's lap and Hiccup does what he does in the movie in the first fish scene.)

 _"_ Well okay that was yuck. I said to Isa" "Yeah but maybe it's just one of the steps to get the dragon's trust Hiccup. Isa said to me" "Yeah I guess. I said to Isa" "Hey do you think that once we gain the dragons trust we'll be able to learn from it and it learn from us? I asked Isa"

 _"_ I'm not sure Hiccup it could be a possibility. Isa said to me" "I wonder what dad would say if he ever found out about what we could learn from the dragon. I said to Isa" "We may find out or we may not. Isa said to me" Why don't we just wait and see what happen's yeah? Isa asked me"

 _"_ Yeah that would probably be a good idea. I said to Isa" (While Isa and Hiccup were talking Hiccup was drawing and Toothless came over to see what they were doing. Toothless then draws some circles and lines in the sand like in the movie. Hiccup then does what he did in the movie.)

 _"Woa what just happened? I asked Isa" "You bonded with Toothless. Isa told me" "When you and Toothless touched it opened up a bond between you. Isa explained to me" _ **"What... your... sister... told... you... is... true... we... have... bonded... to... each... other."**_ Toothless said to me" "Woa was that you Toothless? I asked him" _**"Yes... it... is... me." "While... you... were... touching... my... nose... and... the... bond... opened... up... you... shared... all... of... your... memories... with... me... and... I... shared... all... my... memories... with... you."**__

 _"So Isa how do you know so much about this? I asked Isa" "Because I am bonded with my own dragon. Isa said to me" "Wait what? You have your own dragon? I asked Isa" "Yes I do I found an injured night furry when I was out walking when I was still with Uncle Charlie. Isa explained to me"_

 _"Wait does Uncle Charlie know? I asked Isa" "Yeah he does, he followed me one time when I was going to see my dragon. He was quite shocked when he found me sitting on the back of a night furry. Isa told me" "How was your night furry hurt? I asked Isa" "The same way Toothless did. I shot her down during one of the dragon raids. But when I found her she was in same condition that Toothless is. She lost one of her tail flippers. So once I'd earned her trust and bonded with her I built her a new tale. I'll help you build one Toothless to. Isa explained to me"_

 _"_ Can I meet her? I asked Isa" "Yeah of course. Isa said to me" (Isa calls to her dragon.) "Toothless, Hiccup I'd like you to meet Isla my dragon. Isa said to me" "Hello Isla it's a great pleasure to meet you. I said to Isla" _**"Hello**_ _ **Hiccup**_ _ **its nice to finally meet you I have heard a lot about you.**_ Isla said to me" "All good things I hope? I asked Isla"

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course Hiccup**_ _ **. Hello Toothless.**_ Isla said to me and Toothless" _**"Hello... Isla... its... nice... to... know... that... I'm... not... the... only... night... furry.**_ Toothless said to Isla" _**"Yes, I can image how lonely it has been for you. I have only recently found my coven mates and family.**_ Isla said to Toothless"

 _"Wait there are other night furries? I asked Isla" _ **"Yes there are I image that Toothless is from the same coven as me.**_ Isla said to me" _**"Do you know a night furry by the name of Lila Toothless?**_ Isla asked Toothless" _ **"Yes I do that is the name of my little sister.**_ Toothless said to Isla"_

 _ **"Well your my big brother then because Lila is my big sister.** Isla said to Toothless" **_"Do you think that I could see our family again?_** Toothless asked Isla" _**"Of course you can once we've got you a replacement tale Isa, Hiccup, you and I go see our family again.**_ Isla said to Toothless"_

 _"That's our cue to leave Isa and I need to get back to the village before someone comes looking for us. We'll come back tomorrow afternoon with some more fish and hopefully a tale for you Toothless. I said to Toothless and Isla" _ **"Ok we will see you tomorrow Hiccup and Isa.**_ Isla and Toothless said to Isa and I"_

(A/N: Hiccup and Isa head home to bed. So that's another chapter done. What do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)


	5. Chapter Five: Learning New Tricks

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Five: Learning New Tricks_

Always in the big woods when you leave familiar ground and step off into a new place there will be, along with feelings of curiosity and excitement, a little nagging of dread. It is the ancient fear of the unknown, and it is your first bond with the wilderness you are going into What you are doing is exploring. You are undertaking the first experience, not of the place, but of yourself in that place. It is an experience of our essential loneliness; for nobody can discover the world for anybody else. It is only after we have discovered it for ourselves that it becomes a common ground and a common bond, and we cease to be alone. Wendell Berry

Hiccup's _Pov_

"Gobber: ...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

"Fishlegs: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something."

"Snotlout: I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!"

"Gobber: Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

"Gobber : Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

"Tuffnut: It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?"

"Fishlegs: Your Mom let you get a tattoo?"

"Tuffnut: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Ruffnut: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Tuffnut: Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

"Hiccup: Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel. Where's Isla?"

 _ **"Toothless: Hey Hiccup. Isla has gone back to the coven for a visit she should be back by tomorrow. Where's Isa this morning?"**_

"Hiccup: Oh okay. She was still is bed when I left I don't have much time before dragon class so I just wanted to bring you some breakfast and try your new tail-fin."

 _ **"Toothless: Oh ok. Um Hiccup dragon's don't like eel's."**_

"Hiccup: Ok so I'll just move it away and take it with me when I leave. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

"Hiccup: Ok while your eating I'll attach your new tail-fin."

 _ **"**_ _ **Toothless: Ok well how are you going to control the new tail-fin without a saddle?"**_

"Hiccup: Ah I just want to see if it fits and works before I do anything else. Okay... There. That's not too bad. It works."

 _ **"Toothless: Is it ready for a trial run?"**_

"Hiccup: Yeah it is."

 _ **"Toothless: Ready?"**_

"Hiccup: Yeah lets try it. Whoa!"

"Hiccup: OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!"

 _ **"Toothless: Well that means all that we need is a saddle and other gear."**_

 _"Hiccup: Yeah. I better go before I'm late for class. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _ **"Toothless: Ok see you tomorrow."**_

 _Later the Same Day Three of Dragon Training_

"Gobber: Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

"Fishlegs: Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"

"Hiccup: Will you please stop that?!"

"Snotlout: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!"

"Ruffnut: Hey! It's us, idiots!"

"Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon."

"Snotlout: Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!"

"Astrid: Wait."

"Tuffnut: OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now."

"Fishlegs: Oh. Wrong head."

"Gobber: Fishlegs!"

"Gobber: Now, Hiccup!"

"Hiccup: Oh, come on!"

"Gobber: Hiccup!"

"Hiccup: Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

"Hiccup: Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!"

"Hiccup: Hey!"

"Hiccup: Whoa! Why'd you do that?"

 _ **"Toothless: Well dragons love Dragon nip."**_

"Isa: Well that's just another thing that we didn't know about dragon's. Come on Hiccup you've got class."

"Hiccup: Ok coming. We'll see you tomorrow Toothless, Isla."

 _ **"Toothless and Isla: Bye Isa and Hiccup see you tomorrow."**_

 _Next Morning Day Four, Five and Six Dragon Training_

 _[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]_

"Fishlegs: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?"

"Tuffnut: How'd you do that?"

"Ruffnut: It was really cool."

"Fishlegs: Hey, Hiccup!"

"Snotlout: Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!"

"Hiccup: I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]

[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]

"Tuffnut: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question."

 _[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]_

"Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror."

"Tuffnut: Ha! That's like the size of my-"

"Tuffnut: AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Tuffnut: Wow, he's better than you ever were."

[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses Astrid.]

[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook.]

"Hiccup: Oh, great."

"Hiccup: Isa we need to take Toothless back to the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord before we can do anything else."

"Isa: Well come on then we need to make sure that no one see's us or the dragons."

 _ **Isla: Why don't Isa and I want hover in the sky and keep watch while your removing the connecting cord."**_

 _ **Isa: Yeah that's a great idea Isla. Well come on then Hiccup."**_

[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]

"Viking: Hiccup."

[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]

 _ **"Isla: Hiccup get out there someone's coming."**_

"Astrid: Hiccup? Are you in there?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Toothless: To late now."**_

"Hiccup: Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.

 _ **Isla: Seriously that's all you can say. Leave me alone. I like her alright."**_

"Astrid: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder."

[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup, Toothless, Isa or Isla flying away.]

"Gobber: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?"

"Stoick: Not even close."

"Gobber: Ah. Excellent."

"Stoick: I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Gobber: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes."

"Phlegma: Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Starkard: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"

"Hoark the Haggard: No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"Ack: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

"Stoick: He's gone?"

"Gobber: Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

"Stoick: Hiccup?"

"Gobber: Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts."

 _(A/N: So that's another chapter done. So what do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	6. Chapter Six: Bonding with Family

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Six: Bonding with Family_

 _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all. Helen Keller_

Hiccup's _Pov_

"Hiccup: Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four."

"Hiccup: Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!"

"Hiccup: Yes, it worked!"

[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]

"Hiccup: Sorry!"

 _"Hiccup: That was my fault."_

 _ **"Isla: Come on follow me. I'll take you to the coven."**_

 _ **"Isa: Hiccup you do know if you'd been paying attention you wouldn't have accidentally flew Toothless into that sea stack back there right?"**_

 _ **"Hiccup: Yeah I know but you have to remember that I have never flown on a dragon before well apart from all the test tries. I'm still getting used to flying."**_

 _ **"Isa: Yeah I guess just in the future be more careful."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: Yeah yeah I'll try."**_

 _ **"Isla: Where here."**_

 _ **"Night Furry #2: Isla who's that with you?"**_

 _ **"Isla: It's my rider, Hiccup and my brother Toothless."**_

 _ **#2: What your brother's dead."**_

 _ **"Isla: No he's not he just lost the coven and has been trying to find us ever since."**_

 _ **"Night Furry Elder Marcus: Enough. I'll be the judge if he is who he says he is."**_

 _ **"Isla: Elder Marcus. This is my rider Isa and her brother Hiccup."**_

 _ **"Elder Marcus: Hello young one's welcome to our Island."**_

 _ **"Isa and Hiccup: Hello Elder Marcus."**_

 _ **"Elder Marcus: Tell me young Hiccup where did you find this night furry."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: Well Toothless was apart of a group of dragon's that raid our own Island for food and I shot Toothless down during one of these dragon raid's and since then Isa and I have been helping Toothless get better after I earned his trust and opened our bond."**_

 _ **"Elder Marcus: Ah right now that you have explained to me how you found this Toothless I will go and confer with the other Elder's."**_

 _ **"Hiccup and Isa: Of course Elder Marcus."**_

 _ **"Toothless: Isla what will happen if they do accept me?"**_

 _ **Isla: I'm not sure Toothless."**_

 _ **Elder Marcus: Isla, Toothless, Isa and Hiccup come with me."**_

 _ **"Toothless and Isla's Mother: Son is that you?"**_

 _ **"Toothless: Yes it is mother."**_

 _ **"Toothless and Isla's Mother: Son your back." (Toothless and his family greet each other and share their memories with each other's.)**_

 _ **"Toothless: Mother I would like you to meet my rider Hiccup."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: It's a great pleasure to meet you."**_

 _ **"Toothless and Isla's Mother: As it is a great pleasure to meet you. Thank you Hiccup for bring my son home to me."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: Your welcome. Actually if it hadn't been for my sister bonding with your daughter we never would have found you by our selves. So really the Thanks really belongs to my sister and Isla."**_

 _ **"Toothless and Isla's Mother: Well I see but if it hadn't been for you catching my son he wouldn't be here either."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: Well I guess the Thanks belongs to both myself and my sister."**_

 _ **"Isla: And me."**_

 _ **"Isa and Hiccup: Yes and you Isla."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: Isa we need to start heading back Dad is due back to day."**_

 _ **"Isa: Ah yeah we should it was lovely meeting you all, we will try and come for visit again soon."**_

 _ **"Night Furries: Goodbye Isla, Isa, Toothless and Hiccup hope to see you again soon."**_

 _Back On Berk_

"Isa: Oh hey Dad."

"Stoic: Isa can you please leave us, Hiccup and I need to talk we will see you at home."

"Isa: Oh okay."

"Hiccup: Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so..."

"Stoick: I know. I came looking for you."

"Hiccup: You did?"

"Stoick: You've been keeping secrets."

"Hiccup: I... have?"

"Stoick: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"Hiccup: I don't know what you're..."

"Stoick: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"Hiccup: Oh?"

"Stoick: So. Let's talk about that dragon."

"Hiccup: Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-"

"Hiccup: You're not... upset?"

"Stoick: What?! I was hoping for this!"

"Hiccup: Uh... you were?"

"Stoick: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.

"Stoick: Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring."

"Hiccup: Wow. Thanks."

"Stoick: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate."

"Stoick: Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?"

"Stoick: Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

"Hiccup: I should really get to bed."

"Hiccup and Stoick: Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat."

 _"Stoick: Well, uh... good night."_

 _A/N: So that's another chapter done. So what do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Learning the Truth

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Seven: Learning the Truth_

 _Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Steve Jobs_

Hiccup's _Pov_

"Astrid: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."

"Hiccup: Good. Please, by all means."

"Viking: You got it Astrid!"

"Astrid: This time! This time, for sure!"

"Astrid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Astrid" NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

"Stoick: Wait! Wait!"

"Hiccup: So, later."

"Gobber: Not so fast!"

"Hiccup: I'm kinda late for-"

"Astrid: What?! Late for what, exactly?!"

"Stoick: Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided."

"Gobber: You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

"Stoick: Ha, ha! That's my boy!"

"Hiccup: Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

"Hiccup: ...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man..."

 _ **Isla: Hiccup someone's here with you. Toothless stay where you are we don't know how she will react to us. And Hiccup act surprised."**_

"Hiccup: Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?"

"Astrid: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Hiccup: If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Isa: Astrid what are you doing here?"

"Astrid: I could ask you the same thing Isa. But I'm here to find out how Hiccup got so good."

"Hiccup: We're going to have to show her Isa."

"Isa: Yeah I know."

 _ **"Isla: Do you want Toothless and I to come out now?"**_

"Hiccup: Yeah but come out slowly."

"Hiccup: Astrid we need you to not freak out."

"Astrid: Why would I freak out."

 _ **"Isla: Because of us."**_

"Astrid: Did... did that dragon just talk to me?"

"Isa: Yeah she did. This is how Hiccup has gotten so go in class he's had a dragon to help him train sort of."

"Astrid: So let me gt this straight you were telling the truth when you told your dad about shooting the dragon?"

"Hiccup: Yeah I was. The last few weeks I have been spending time with Isa, Isla and Toothless. Learning about dragon's."

 _ **"Toothless: Are we going for a fly today?"**_

"Hiccup: Yeah we are bud. Astrid do you want to see something really cool?"

"Astrid: Yeah sure."

"Hiccup: Well come on hop on Toothless's back and come with us."

"Astrid: Ok well come on then."

"Isa: I'll leave you two to it Isla and I are going to go see Elder Marcus."

"Hiccup: Ok well tell them that we say hi. And I'll see you when you get back."

"Astrid: Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing.

"Astrid: So, what now?"

"Astrid: Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... kill a dragon."

"Hiccup: Don't remind me."

"Hiccup: Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?"

"Hiccup: Get down!"

"Astrid: What's going on?"

"Hiccup: I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud."

"Hiccup: It looks like they're hauling in their kill."

"Astrid: Uh, what does that make us?"

"Hiccup: What my dad wouldn't give to find this."

"Hiccup: It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole."

"Astrid: They're not eating any of it."

"Astrid: What... is that?"

"Hiccup: Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

 _"Astrid: No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and_ _that's_ _their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad."  
_

 _"Hiccup: No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."  
_

 _"Astrid: Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!"  
_

 _"Hiccup: Yes."_

 _"Astrid: Okay. Then what do we do?"_

 _"Hiccup: Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."  
_

 _"Astrid: Okay."  
_

 _"Astrid: That's for kidnapping me."_

 _"Astrid: That's for... everything else."  
_

 _"Hiccup: What are you looking at?"_

 _"Isa: Wait what you found the dragon's nest?"_

 _"_ Hiccup: Yeah we did. Well Toothless did."

 _"_ Isa: What are we going to do Hiccup?"

 _"_ Hiccup: I don't know."

 _"_ Isa: Hiccup it's your final test tomorrow, your gonna have to kill a dragon. Sorry Isla and Toothless."

 _"_ Hiccup: Don't remind me. Give me till tomorrow I'm sure I'll have thought of something by then. Come on lets get home its late. We'll see you tomorrow Isla and Toothless."

 _" _ **Isla and Toothless: Ok night guys."**__

 _A/N: So that's another chapter done. So what do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	8. Chapter Eight: Final Test

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Eight: Final Test_

 _You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore. Christopher Columbus_

Hiccup's _Pov_

"Stoick: Well, I can show my face in public again!"

"Stoick: If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised..."

"Stoick: ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"

"Astrid: Be careful with that dragon."

"Hiccup: It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

"Astrid: What are you gonna do?"

"Hiccup: Put an end to this."

"Hiccup: I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"Astrid: I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong."

"Gobber: It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."

"Tuffnut: Show 'em how it's done, my man!"

"Stoick: Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer."

"Hiccup: I'm ready."

"Stoick: What is he doing?"

"Hiccup: It's okay. It's okay."

"Hiccup: I'm not one of them."

"Stoick: Stop the fight."

"Hiccup: No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"Stoick: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

"Stoick: Out of my way!"

"Astrid: Hiccup! HICCUP!"

"Stoick: This way!"

"Gobber: Night Fury!"

"Hiccup: Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!"

"Vikings: Night Fury!"

"Hiccup: Go! GO!"

" _ **Toothless: STOP! I am not here to hurt you."**_

"Villager's: Did... that dragon just speak."

 _" _ **Toothless: Yes I did. Now are you going to listen or do I have to yell again?"**__

 _"_ Villager's: We will listen."

 _"_ _ _ **Toothless: Right I am only able to speak to you in this way because of my bond with young Hiccup here. The dragon's that raid your Island for food are forced to do it because they don't have any other choice."**__

 _"_ Villager's: What do you mean they don't have any choice?"

 _" _ **Toothless: They are being controlled bu another dragon that you would call a Red Death. They only have two choice's and they are 1: Feed the Red Death by gathering food for it, Or 2: Feed the Red Death by using themselves. As they don't want to die they chose the first option.**__

 _"Stoic: But if the other dragon's are being controlled then why aren't you?"_

 _" _ **Toothless: Because the Red Death and I have an understanding between us that if I don't attack it then it will leave me alone."**__

 _"_ Fishlegs: So where does Hiccup come into this? And by extension our village?"

 _" _ **Toothless: There is a legend that has been past down from generation to generation that there would be two dragon's that would bond with to people and with their help we would bring peace to both of our kinds. There are also going to be four more dragon rider's."**__

 _"Snotlout: So who are the other dragon rider's?"_

 _"Isa: I am one."_

 _"Stoic: Isa? So is this why you came home early?"_

 _"Isa: Yeah and I was heading home any way so I came home three days early."_

 _"Gober: Well what do we need to do to get rid of the Red Death?"_

 _" _ **Toothless: Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout are the other dragon rider's. We will lead the ships to dragon Island and with your help we will bring the Red Death out of the nest, then Hiccup and I will kill the Red Death."**__

 _"_ Stoic: Well what are we waiting for? We'll load the ships while Hiccup and Isa get the other rider's ready."

 _"_ Hiccup: Well lets get going."

 _"_ Hiccup: Isa we'll meet you there."

 _"Isa: Okay."_

"Hiccup: Right Fishlegs your dragon will be the _Gronckle."_

"Fishlegs: Ok."

"Hiccup: Right Ruff, Tuff your dragon will be the _Hideous Zippleback."_

"Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Ok."

"Hiccup: Right Snotlout your dragon will be the _Monstrous Nightmare."_

"Snotlout: Cool!"

"Hiccup: Right Astrid your dragon will be the _Deadly Nadder."_

"Astrid: Right."

"Astrid: So what happen's now."

"Hiccup: Well we bond you to your dragons then we fly."

(A/N: Hiccup bonds all the dragons to their riders.)

"Snotlout: Where are you going?"

"Hiccup: You're going to need something to help you hold on."

"Hiccup: Dad are ready to go?"

"Stoic: Yep we're ready to go when you are."

"Hiccup: Right lets head out."

(A/N: Everything that happen's between Stoic and the boats leaving and the kids turning up in the moive has happened.)

"Hiccup: Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!"

"Hiccup: Up, let's move it!"

"Hiccup: Fishlegs, break it down!"

"Fishlegs: Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"

"Hiccup: Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

"Ruffnut: That's my specialty!"

"Tuffnut: Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!"

"Hiccup: Just do what I told you!"

"Snotlout: Don't worry, we got it covered!"

"Fishlegs: Yeah!"

"Tuffnut: Troll!"

"Ruffnut: Butt-Elf!"

"Tuffnut: Bride of Grendel!"

"Fishlegs: Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!"

"Hiccup: Go help the others!"

"Snotlout: It's working!"

"Fishlegs: Yeah! It's working!"

"Snotlout: Agghh!"

"Fishlegs: I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!"

"Fishlegs: I'm okay! Less okay...!"

"Snotlout: I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?"

"Astrid: Yeah! You're the Viking!"

"Snotlout: Whoa!"

" _ **Isla: Hiccup what do you need Isa and I to do?"**_

" _ **Hiccup: I'm gonna need your help when it comes down to killing the Red Death."**_

" _ **Isla: You got it."**_

"Astrid: Get Snotlout out of there!"

"Twins: I'm on it!"

"Tuffnut: I can't believe that worked!"

"Gobber: Night Fury! Get down!"

"Hiccup: Did you get her?"

"Astrid: Go."

"Hiccup: That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!"

 _ **"Toothless: We're going to have to lead the Red Death up into the clouds to get enough momentum to kill it."**_

 _ **"Hiccup: You just read my mind I was just going to suggest that we do that."**_

"Hiccup: Do you think that did it?"

"Hiccup: Well, he can fly."

"Hiccup: Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud!"

"Hiccup: Here it comes!"

"Hiccup: Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works."

" _ **Hiccup: Isla we need you ."**_

" _ **Isla: I'm right behind you."**_

" _ **Hiccup: Right this is what we're going to do w are going to get the Red Death to follow us and as soon as it starts breathing it's gas we're going to fire two shots at it thus sending the gas back on the Red Death and killing it I hope."**_

" _ **Isla: Well what are we waiting for?"**_

"Hiccup: COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!

"Hiccup: Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer."

 _ **"Hiccup and Isa: Hold Toothless, Isla... NOW!"**_

"Hiccup: No! NO!"

" _ **Isla and Isa: HICCUP!"**_

"Stoick: Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!"

"Stoick: Hiccup."

"Stoick: Oh, son... I did this..."

"Stoick: I'm so...I'm so sorry...

"Stoick: Hiccup! Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!"

"Stoick: Thank you... for saving my son."

" _ **Isla and Isa: Oh Thank God."**_

"Gobber: Well, you know... most of him."

 _A/N: So that's another chapter done. So what do you think of this story so far. R & R. :)_


	9. Chapter Nine: Welcome Home

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Nine: Welcome Home_

 _Great things are done when men and mountains meet._

 _This is not done by jostling in the street. William Blake._

 _Hicup's Pov_

"Hiccup: Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy. [Toothless steps on his groin] OW! What- Uh, I'm in my house. You're in my house! Uh... does my dad know you're in here?!"

" _ **Isla and Isa: Hicup?**_

" _ **Hicup: Yeah it's me."**_

" _ **Isla and Isa: Oh Thank Thor your alright. You gave us all a big fright."**_

" _ **Hicup: Sorry I didn't mean to."**_

 _ **Isla and Isa: Yeah we know. Oh yeah you lost one of your legs in the fight."**_

" _ **Hicup: What? Oh man."**_

"Hiccup: Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on..."

"Hiccup: Okay... okay... Thanks, bud."

"Hiccup: Toothless, stay here."

"Snotlout: Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!"

"Hiccup: I knew it. I'm dead."

"Stoick: No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?"

"Viking: Hey, look! It's Hiccup!"

"Viking: Hiccup, how you doin' mate?"

"Viking: It's great to see you up and about."

"Stoick: Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this."

"Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me."

"Gobber: Well, most of you. [Gestures to his metal leg] That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?"

"Hiccup: I might make a few tweaks."

"Astrid: [Punches Hiccup] That's for scaring me."

"Hiccup: What, is it always going to be this way? Cause..."

[Astrid kisses Hiccup.]

"Hiccup: ...I could get used to it.

"Gobber: Welcome home."

"Viking: Night Fury! Get down!"

" _ **Hicup: Isa, Isla are you guys coming or not?"**_

" _ **Isa and Isla: Yeah we're coming."**_

"Hiccup: You ready?"

 _"Hiccup: This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!"_

 _(A/N: So that's it for this story I will be working on the sequel to this story later. R & R. :)_

 _ _ **The End**__


End file.
